Three's Company
by dilfsofbeaconhills
Summary: Scott and Isaac are your best friends. The kinds of friends who you do, pretty much everything with. Everything.


"So, this is what my life has come to; spending Saturday nights watching porn with you guys."  
You griped as you took a seat between the two boys already situated on the couch. You hated to admit that this has become routine to you now. A few weeks ago Isaac had been rummaging through your closet in search of who knows what when he stumbled upon a large black box, which of course sparked an interest. He found a large selection of various toys and movies and never let you live it down since. You'd told him again and again that it was a harmless gag gift from a girl friend for your birthday, but that didn't seem to make a difference to him.  
"You're the one with your own personal Spencer's Gifts store in your bedroom. I think these deserve to be watched at least once. Unless you've already gotten your hands on them,"  
Isaac smirked as he stuffed a fist full of popcorn in his mouth.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
You raised a challenging eyebrow and picked up a DVD case.  
"What are we watching tonight anyway? If it's more gang banging pirates, I'm out. That one changed my whole point of view of Captain Jack Sparrow."  
Scott laughed softly and shook his head as he opened his pack of candy.  
"We have a couple classics tonight. 'Honey, I Blew Everybody', 'Throbbin' Hood', or 'Dude, Where's my Dildo?' Take your pick."  
You examined the covers and finally decided on one that looked good enough to hold your interest.  
"I thought you said no gang bangs?"  
Isaac questioned mockingly. You rolled your eyes and popped the movie into the player and took your seat.  
"This one is just a threesome, completely different than a gang bang."  
You stated matter-of-factly and bit into a sour gummy worm.  
About 45 minutes in, Scott and Isaac struggled to contain their hormones and their evident bulges, while your head is tilted and your mouth is agape in pure astonishment, you watched the actors in the movie intertwine in and out of each other. One woman and two beautifully sculpted men took their places; one taking her from behind as the other knelt before her and forced her mouth around him. You squirmed slightly, crossing your legs and trying to push the feeling of warmth between your thighs out of your mind.  
You watched Isaac through the corner of your eye; a pillow obstructing your view, but you could see his arm move through the darkness. A sly smirk crept it's way across your lips as you heard a muffled whimper leave Scott's lips. You chuckled, slightly amused as you crossed your arms over your chest and rest against the couch cushion.  
"You can't even make it through the damn movie. Imagine if any girl actually asked you to do that."  
You pointed to the screen and suppressed a laugh. Isaac scoffed and sat up, his height soaring above yours in attempt to seem intimidating.  
"Whatever, like you could handle that? You wouldn't be able to last."  
He looked past you over to Scott and nodded his head, silently asking for agreement. Scott let out a heavy laugh and shook his head.  
"You wouldn't be able to take that much at one time. It'd be too overwhelming."  
You rolled your eyes and paused the movie, your hands on your hips as you stood before them.  
"For your information, I'm perfectly capable of doing anything she can do."  
You huffed out a long breath and crossed your arms in front of your chest.  
"And I can sure as hell do it better and last longer than either of you can."  
Isaac laughed harder this time, almost mockingly. Scott just shook his head again shrugged his shoulders.  
"I have a hard time wrapping my head around that, sweetheart. You're just too good of a girl to do those kinds of things."Scott admitted.  
"Yeah, not to say you aren't great in bed, but that's some hardcore shit. I just can't believe it until I see it."  
Isaac spoke through his entertainment. You kinked an eyebrow and opened your mouth to protest.  
"So, what? You want me to prove it to you?"  
You questioned provokingly as an amusing smirk played on your lips.  
The two boys exchanged a look and smile. A chill ran down your spine as their lustful, hungry eyes met with yours and they simply answered in unison,  
"Yeah."  
To say you were taken aback was an understatement. Your brows furrowed together as you let out an awkward forced laugh.  
"I-I was kidding, you guys can't be serious…"  
You trailed off and waited for them to join you in laughter. But their eyes scanned up and down your body as they stood from the couch.  
"I'm pretty serious, what about you, Scott?"  
Isaac questioned, pushing a strand of hair away from your face. His fingers slid down your jaw to your chin, lifting your head to look at him.  
"I'd never joke about sex, baby girl."  
Scott's breath tickled your back as his lips neared the crook of your neck.  
A hard shiver crept down your spine, but you fought to conceal it, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of getting under your skin. If they wanted to play games, you were in it to win. Your left hand slid up Isaac's toned chest as you slung your right arm around Scott's neck. Isaac led his hand from your hip down the curve of your ass and to the back of your thigh, lifting your leg and hiking it around his back. Scott's calloused fingers pushed your hair to the side and pressed his lips against your shoulder, sliding a hand down your side and around your waist. You let out a heavy, content sigh as the warmth spread further south at the feeling of both boy's erections pressing into the front and back of you.  
"Better hold tight, boys. It's gonna be a long night."  
You spoke softly before rhythmically moving your hips back and forth, grinding against the both of them. Two deep groans erupt from their throats as their fingers dug deeper into your skin. You smirked, locking eyes with Isaac and nuzzling your head into Scott's neck.  
"Bedroom?"  
Scott suggested, nipping at your ear hastily. You nod, Isaac lifted your other leg around his waist and carried you to your bedroom as your fingers dove into his dark locks and you kiss along his jawline, your eyes looking up lustfully. Scott followed behind closely, locking eyes with you and pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor.  
Isaac squeezed your ass firmly in his hands before tossing you on to the bed. You propped yourself on your elbows and watched as he took the shirt off of his back and discarded it. Scott and Isaac stood before the bed, looking down at you, anticipating your next move. You shifted onto your knees to level yourself with the two massive bodies surrounding you. Your eyes scanned over Isaac's muscular structure, smirking hungrily. You reached your hand past the top of Scott's jeans; your knuckles skimming over his hipbone as your fingertips feel the ridges of the elastic in his boxers. You pull him forward by his belt and let your lips mold against his. The warmth of his mouth over yours makes your knees buckle as the kiss intensifies.  
Isaac situates himself against the pillows and pulls you so that your back is to his chest. You growl at the absents of Scott's lips, but Isaac replaces them with his own, tilting your chin upward. Isaac is much more confident with the movements he provides, gliding his tongue along your full lips.  
Scott crawls onto the bed, shadowing over you and Isaac. His slender fingers hook under the top of your shorts, kissing down the path of your legs as he removes the unnecessary material.  
Your teeth dig into Isaac's bottom lip as Scott sucks a deep purple bruise on your hipbone.  
"Fuck,"  
You whisper breathlessly. You feel the curl of his smile against your skin and sigh contently. You're pulled out of your trance by the sound of Isaac's zipper riding down it's track. His bulge springing from it's restraint catches your eye. He pushed the denim from his thighs just before your palm is against his hard on. His rugged sigh gave you the permission to go on, stroking him through the cloth. You pulled Scott's belt through the loops and unbuttoned his jeans, shuffling him out of them.  
Before you could extend your hand, Scott stopped you. Hovering over your body and sliding your shirt above your head, revealing your bare chest to them.  
Scott bit his lip harshly. Isaac grinned and hummed against your hair,  
"And to think, you've been like that all night."  
Scott leaned down and captured your lips with his as his palms cupped your breasts. His voice hoarse as he spoke,  
"You little tease."  
You both smiled at his words as his lips moved swiftly against yours. You snaked your hand into the slip of Isaac's boxers, making hims shudder hard as your cold hand grasped his length and pumped him steadily.  
Scott kissed down your neck to your chest and closed his lips around your nipple, sucking at the bud gently before deepening his actions. Your free hand mimicked the other, rubbing the pad of your thumb over the slit of Scott's cock. The echo of your desired moans filled the room as well as a harsh shiver running down each of your spines.  
Your eyes suddenly clouded with lust, as did Scott's and Isaac's. Scott continued his assault on your breasts, massaging them roughly in his large hands. You pulled him in for a heated kiss as Isaac crept down your body. You sucked Scott's bottom lip into your mouth, his fingers toying with your nipples as Isaac pushed your legs apart to allow himself room between them.  
The action of your panties sliding down was a blur, but the heat of Isaac's tongue against your entrance immediately brought you back from your haze.  
"Isaac!"  
Your eyes rolled back as your hips involuntarily bucked against his mouth. Your arousal mixed with the moisture of his tongue sent your head reeling. Your left hand tangled into Scott's blonde locks as your right hand tugged at Isaac's hair. You fought to control your discretion under the intense pleasure you were receiving from both boys. Isaac harshly sucked at your folds and flicked his tongue against your clit, making sure each motion had a purpose.  
Your grip tightened on Scott's neck and Isaac's forearm as your neared the edge. You squirmed and buried your face into Scott's shoulder to muffle the scream as it finally hit you.  
Isaac motioned over to Scott, allowing him to taste you by cleaning you of your spilled juices. Both men wiped their mouths with the back of their hand, watching your still quaking body. They let you calm yourself before they going back to work.  
Scott took his place on his knees on one side of you as Isaac did the same on the other, imitating the scene from the movie that started the mess you found yourself in. You caught on and positioned your palms and knees against the mattress.  
You wrapped your long fingers around the base of Isaac's cock as Scott rested is hands at your hips. Scott slid into you with ease as you took Isaac's length into your mouth. You bobbed your head back and forth in sync with Scott's thrusts as long as you could before he quickened his steady pace.  
Scott groaned, digging further into your skin and branding his fingers into your hips. You moaned hoarsely, the taste of Isaac's precum falling in beads from is cock as he hit the back of your throat. Isaac growled your name and dove his hand into your hair, rocking his hips into your hand as you pumped him faster. Profanities and screams filled the room as sweat formed from the growing heat. You engulfed Isaac's length into your mouth as your hand fondled his balls softly. Scott fucked you harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin drowning out everything but the pants and whimpers of one another.  
"Oh, God, I-"  
Isaac grunted, his throbbing cock coaxing your mouth with his cum. You swallowed and wiped your mouth as he fell to the mattress, watching you and Scott near your climax as well.  
Scott dipped his hand between your thighs and massaged your bud with his fingers roughly.  
"Fuck, Scott!"  
You cried out as the tidal wave crashed him into you harshly. He pulled you up for an enticing kiss as he poured into you violently.  
Heavy breathes matched the sight of heaving chests that surrounded you. You laid there hardly able to push the hair from your face, fighting for air yourself, all of you completely spent.  
Scott rolled on his side and looked at you with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well, that was pleasantly surprising. You sure as hell proved us wrong."  
Isaac sat up and ran his hand through his sweaty hair and nodded in agreement.  
"I didn't think you had it in you. I'm impressed."  
You laughed tiredly and thanked them, pulling the sheet over your still naked body.  
"So does that mean next weekend can we watch regular movie?"  
Scott and Isaac wrapped the sheet around themselves, securing you between their bodies. Their answer and tone confirmed your doubted belief as they shook their heads in unison,  
"Not a chance."


End file.
